


Summer Blossoms

by kakashihatake123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light blush coloured Sansa’s cheeks quite prettily. “We are not as wild as you and Oberyn.” she said.</p><p>Ellaria smiled, a thin finger curling around a crimson tendril of Sansa’s hair that had fallen from its braid, allowing her fingers to ghost across the slope of the girl’s soft cheek. “You can be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Blossoms

Ellaria Martell and Sansa Stark had always been quite close and from the moment they were first introduced their friendship bloomed as easily as summer blossom's in the spring. There were little secrets between them, lesser still when Sansa and Willas moved from the city to occupy the mansion Willas had been gifted upon his twenty-first birthday. Ellaria and Oberyn lived just outside of London as well, their vacation home just over the hill from the Highgarden palace.

It was walking distance in fact, something Ellaria and Oberyn had come to find out when Sansa and Willas had drunk too many rosewater gin's and had to be carried home after one of Oberyn's randy parties.

 Sansa was glad for Ellaria, and though the woman was a bit older, it did not seem so. Both in beauty and spirit Ellaria was young, prettier than half the women who dressed their finest and tried to spirit the Duke of Highgarden from Sansa during the parties they held at the palace. She was as kind and easygoing as Margaery but not nearly so sociable and she did not drag Sansa out into the city to spend long nights of discomfort and rigidity in an all too fashionable for Sansa nightclub.

They spent much of their time together, walking through the garden’s outside or watching films at the cinema or even taking long drives into the city to take one of their infamous shopping trips.

As they walked together now Ellaria spoke about the night she and Oberyn had shared the day before when Oberyn had returned from a week long business trip, entering his bedroom to find Ellaria lying on the bed in nothing more than a bed of rose petals, one each covering her nipples and a whole rose her woman's place. She relished in the look of embarrassment upon Sansa’s face as she spoke, telling the girl how Oberyn had removed the rose with his teeth and nothing more.

"And you?" asked Ellaria, her arms curling through Sansa’s and her accent rolling off the words sensually. "Have you any wild stories?"

The sex life she shared with Willas was not nearly on the same level as Ellaria and Oberyn's. Willas was passionate and lustful as Oberyn, his lips leaving love bites across Sansa's neck and even down her belly. Their lovemaking was wild and lustful and passionate and more than once they had occupied one of several rooms in the palace where they knew they could be found by one of the servants at any moment. But the thrill only made it better.

"You know them all already." said Sansa.

In comparison their love seemed boring, though it was more than enough for Sansa. More than once she had awoken with sore legs or bruised shoulders after they had made love on the soft Persian carpet in the main hall. Nevertheless Ellaria knew all of her stories.

To her Sansa had even revealed the time she and Willas had gone to the Opera, a story she had not even shared with Margaery nor Arya, with whom she shared a competition to see who could be wildest.

The booth they had occupied was private save for them, not even the servants who brought them wine and cheese to bother them. Sansa had been emboldened by something Ellaria had said a few days earlier and, giving her best seductive pout, had ever so slightly walked her fingers across Willas’s thigh, feeling the outline of him beneath her palm. Willas had been so surprised that he had gasped and nearly fallen out of his chair, exceedingly thankful for the loudness of the Opera to cover his reaction. He had gaped at her, his dark eyes widening, and run a hand through his curling brown hair.

“What are you-" he began.

Lifting his button down shirt Sansa had flattened her palms across his lithe stomach, feeling him jolt at the coldness of her ungloved hands, his muscles going taut as a bow being strung. He had at first been reluctant, his body stiff and uncertain, but when Sansa had began to unbutton the trousers that had already begin to tighten, his excitement outweighed his doubt and he relaxed. He had given Sansa one of the heart fluttering smiles she loved so much before he returned the favour, his callused hand stroking her thin leg from ankle to thigh, his fingers unclipping the red lace garter she had worn and, based on the pressure against her leg, he had liked it as much as she had.

It had been one of the wildest, most Ellaria-like things she had ever done but Sansa loved it. She had loved her boldness, loved the mingled look of pleasure and surprise on Willas’ face. As they had laid beside each other in their bed that night, curled together like vines in the garden and breathing heavily from their lovemaking, he had stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers, grinning as a shiver ran through her body. He kissed her brow before moving down to kiss her fingers, his lips brushing the pure diamond ring she wore.

“I love you.” he said, his hands circling her waist and pulling her closer. “My wicked wife.”

"Not yet." she teased. "There is still two more months."

Sansa and Ellaria continued to walk along the uncrowded street to a rose coloured table where they set down their bags before the waitress approached them. A light blush coloured Sansa’s cheeks quite prettily. “We are not as wild as you and Oberyn.” said she.

Ellaria smiled, a thin finger curling around a crimson tendril of Sansa’s hair that had fallen from its braid, allowing her fingers to ghost across the slope of the girl’s soft cheek. “You can be.”

Willas arrived with the car a bit later with Oberyn beside him, the older man scooting back to the far seat to allow Sansa to take her seat beside Willas and she was thankful for it, else her plan be ruined.

She and Ellaria had discussed her fianceé at length before he had arrived, the woman telling Sansa of the adventures and misadventures Oberyn and Willas had shared during university and after.

"Some girls like other girls.” said Ellaria, sipping her strawberry tea lightly. "We know this, certainly. But boys do as well. When they were at university Willas and Oberyn spent many days together, not only teasing and playing rugby but also," she had lowered her voice and the look in her dark eyes was enough to make a chill run down Sansa’s spine and Sansa wondered if it was not exactly an accident when Ellaria's bare toes brushed across her thigh. “Kissing.”

Sansa snuck a look at her fianceé, finding he was already looking at her, his free hand reaching to curl around hers, pulling it to his lips so he could kiss her thin fingers.

“Did you boys have fun?” asked Ellaria once she had broken a greeting kiss with Oberyn and buckled herself into the car.

"Ah yes." Oberyn said with a fond, remembering sigh. Sansa looked at him through the rear view mirror, taking a moment while no one was looking to admire the Duke. He was more than handsome, the very image of him screaming to be on the cover of a harlequin romance novel. Even though his clothes his body sang with perfection and from what Ellaria had told Sansa, beneath his trousers he was just as fine.

More than once when Ellaria was telling her stories of the man’s prowess Sansa had allowed her mind to wander, imagining it was her thigh Oberyn kissed instead of Ellaria’s.

Once he had spoken to her while she was having one of these thoughts and the Duchess had blushed as red as the pomegranate in his hands and she had cursed the juices as he licked them from his fingers.

"We always have fun together." Said Oberyn. The way he rolled his tongue to allow his accent to deepen and grow more pronounced as he allowed such innocent words to sounds so naughty made Sansa's stomach tighten.

"And you?" asked Willas. His eyes were twinkling and as he smiled again Sansa resisted the urge to kiss the dimples that appeared on the corners of his mouth, the bright sunligh shining into his face beautifully. "Did you have a nice day, my darling?"

"Indeed." Sansa said, kissing the cheek he offered. His cologne was deep and dark and sensuous and Sansa's kiss lasted longer than usual.

The drive from the city would be long. There would be plenty of time for what she and Ellaria had spoken of. Sansa snuck a look at her through her side mirror and the dark haired woman nodded firmly and winked back at her. Oberyn followed their gaze, his interest clearly piqued.

Sansa unlaced her fingers from Willas’ and moved them down to his thigh, purposefully favouring his good leg. A dark eyebrow raised and he opened his mouth to question her but she did not allow it, moving her hand to the copper zipper of his jeans and pulling down the tab until the jeans parted to reveal his checkered knickers. Sansa was exceedingly thankful they were stopped before a red light for when her lips first grazed the bottom of his stomach for Willas gasped and jerked so violently that she was sure he would have driven off the side of the road if they had been driving.

His skin was warm as flame and she could see the twitch of his knickers betraying how much he was enjoying himself, her lips moving lower and lower until he was sure he might burst before she touched him just there.

Willas could hear the rustling of clothing from the backseat and looked up to find Oberyn and Ellaria having their own fun, though it was Oberyn’s hand that had disappeared beneath her dress. Ellaria's tannned leg was propped up against the side of the car, giving both driver and passenger a full view of her lack of knickers but the sight only invigorated Sansa until her kisses came faster and wetter and Willas’ moans became deeper.

His cock was hard as stone in her hand and warm to the touch as she kissed it, her tongue dancing down the length of him. One of his hands remained firmly on the wheel while the other had dropped to Sansa's back, twirling her hair through his fingers and tracing circles on the bare skin of the back of her neck. She could not help but think how different it was now then with Joffrey. Willas had not tried to force her face into his lap, nearly breaking her neck in the process. Willas was gentle and his touch kind yet hungry and never had he tried to force her to please him.

 _No_ , Sansa thought. She wanted to please him.

Somehow his skilled fingers had pulled open the laces of her silk top and her breasts spilled out.

"My flower." said Ellaria admiringly. "I daresay your breasts are even prettier than mine."

With one hand it was slightly difficult for Willas to favour her breasts but just the sight was a pleasure to him, watching her pink nippled harden before the cool blast of the air conditioning vent and her small, round breasts bounce as the tire sunk into a small dip in the road.

"You are a lucky man." said Oberyn. "A beautiful woman is not to be ignored."

"And yet you ignore me now." teased Ellaria, her mouth swallowing any retort Oberyn might have made.

The growing sound of Ellaria’s moans from the backseat only made a deep, lustful warmth coil in the pit of Sansa's stomach and pool beneath her legs. She only wished they were closer to the Highgarden palace so Willas could properly make love to her. She felt so wicked at the prospect of Ellaria and Oberyn joining them.

Ellaria’s moans grew louder as Oberyn's hand moved quicker and she seemed to moan in unison with Willas and as they listened to each other their pleasure only grew. Her peak came with a scream loud enough to shake the windows of the car and after that Willas was a fool to last much longer.

Just as Sansa was performing a trick Ellaria had said Oberyn took great pleasure in, running her lacquered red nails down the base of his cock, she could feel his hips begin to buck and his stomach tighten like a coil about to spring loose.

The sound of Ellaria's orgasm had been enough to push him over the edge and the look of pure ecstasy written across Willas' face as he peaked was one Sansa wished she could memorize. Sansa swallowed dutifully and was surprised to find the taste was not as foul as she had though and was thankful Ellaria had thought to mention that Willas' consumption of sweet English fruits would only make it better.

Sansa did not bother to lace up her blouse again, sitting before three sets of eyes in only a white pleated skirt, her breasts bared for the world. When they pulled up to the path of Ellaria and Oberyn's flat Willas announced the end of their adventure.

"We're here." he called. "The ride is over."

Oberyn's eyes rolled down Sansa's body in such a way as to make her go hot as fire from head to toe, her blush spreading down her neck and across her chest. "That is a pity." he said, lifting her hand from her lap to kiss it. But instead of the simple, regal kiss that the Duchess of Highgarden had grown accustomed to, the dark skinned Duke kissed each of her fingers in turn, his tongue crossing the ridge of her knuckles and sending her shivering.

"We must do it again." Oberyn said once he had paid equal attention to her other hand.

"Yes." Sansa said breathlessly, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Ellaria, the Duchess' lipstick leaving a spot of red on her pale skin. "Sometime soon."


End file.
